Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.2
The arrival of Update 2.2 brings with it updated Clan functionality, chat improvements and modified maps—including a spooky, Halloween-themed version of Rockfield! Server Downtime October 6, 14:30 PT (17:30 ET) to 17:30 PT (20:30 ET) New Content: Clans Clans can now specify their primary language of communication Automatic recruitment is available for Clans that specify admission criteria. If applicants meet the criteria, they'll be accepted automatically into the Clan. Players who don't meet the requirements can still apply to join. Chat Clan member lists have been added to the Clan chat feature. Volunteers will now appear in the general chat channel. Vehicles Matilda IV Premium tank added to the tech tree. Maps: A special Halloween-themed version of Rockfield will appear with Update 2.2. The Desert Sands map has been reworked with improvements to the city, desert and terrain. The map has also been moved from tiers I-II to tiers IV-X. Release Notes; *E-100 HP changed from 2400 to 2300 For 15 cm Kw.K. L/38 gun, reload time changed from 16.27 to 17.2 s. *FV215b HP changed from 2200 to 2100. *T110E4 For 155 mm AT Gun T7E2: Reload time changed from 15.89 to 15.4 s. Aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s. Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.2 to 0.16. *IS-7 HP changed from 1900 to 2050. *Object 140 'HP changed from 1750 to 1850. Damage from UBR-412PB shells changed from 300 to 310. Damage from ZUBK4M shells changed from 300 to 310. '*T62A HP changed from 1800 to 1900. Damage from UBR-412PB shells changed from 300 to 310. Damage from ZUBK4M shells changed from 300 to 310. *Leopard Prototyp A HP when using with Leopard Prototyp A2 turret changed from 1450 to 1550. HP when using Porsche Standardpanzer turret changed from 1560 to 1650. *VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B For VK 45.02(P) Ausf. B suspension, crossing capacity changed from 1.1-1.4-2.5 to 1.1-1.3-2.5 (parameters given for different types of terrain). For VK 45.02(P) Ausf. B verstärkteketten suspension, crossing capacity changed from 1.1-1.3-2.3 to 1.1-1.2-2.2 (parameters given for different types of terrain). Traverse speed changed from 19 to 20 deg/s; VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B Schwerer Turm turret: For 8,8cm Kw.K. 43 L/71 gun, depression angle changed from 5 to 8 degrees, gun depression angle at frontal projection changed from 5 degrees to 5.5. For 10,5cm Kw.K. L/52 gun, depression angle changed from 6 to 8 degrees, gun depression angle at frontal projection remained the same - 6. For 10,5cm Kw.K. L/68 gun, depression angle changed from 7 to 8 degrees, gun depression angle at frontal projection changed from 7 degrees to 6. For 12,8cm Kw.K. 44 L/55 gun, depression angle changed from 5 to 8 degrees, gun depression angle at frontal projection changed from 5 degrees to 5.5. *IS-8 HP when using T-10 turret changed from 1550 to 1630. HP when using Т-10М turret changed from 1650 to 1730. *ST-I Object 701-1 turret: For 122mm D-25T gun, aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s. For 122mm BL-9 gun, aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s. ST-I turret: For 122mm D-25T gun, aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s. For 122mm BL-9 gun, aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s. For 122mm M62-T2 gun, aiming time changed from 3.4 to 2.9 s, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.2 to 0.16. *Löwe For Löwe suspension: Crossing capacity changed: from 1.14-1.43-2.29 to 1.1-1.3-2 (parameters given for different types of terrain). Traverse speed changed from 28 to 30 deg/s. Löwe turret traverse speed changed from 20 to 24 deg/s. For 10,5cm Kw.K. L/70 gun, aiming time changed from 2.85 to 2.3 s. *8,8 cm Pak 43 Jagdtiger For Jagdtiger 8,8 suspension: • Crossing capacity changed: from 1-1.5-2.4 to 1-1.4-2 (parameters given for different types of terrain). • Traverse speed changed from 22 to 24 deg/s. *Snowstorm Jagdtiger 8,8 For Jagdtiger 8,8 suspension: • Crossing capacity changed: from 1-1.5-2.4 to 1-1.4-2 (parameters given for different types of terrain). • Traverse speed changed from 22 to 24 deg/s. *Panther II For Panther II suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.15 to 0.14. For Panther II verstärkteketten II suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.13 to 0.12. For 8,8cm Kw.K. 43 L/71 gun, aiming time changed from 2.9 to 2.3 s. *T-54 For 100mm D-54S gun, aiming time changed from 2.9 to 2.3 s, reload time changed from 7.62 to 7.85 s. Damage from UBR-412B shells changed from 300 to 310. Damage from ZUBK4 shells changed from 300 to 310. For 100mm D-10T2S gun, reload time changed from 7.25 to 7.5 s. Damage from UBR-412D shells changed from 300 to 310. *Valentine II For 45mm 20KL gun, aiming time changed from 1.5 to 1.1 s. Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.08 to 0.06. o Depression angle changed from 6 to 10. Changes and Improvements: *Upgrade price changed for skill levels. Level VI added. *Fee introduced for changing Clan name. Cost: 1500. *Double-tapping a player’s name on the chat screen will redirect you to the player’s profile. *Single-tapping the player’s name on the chat screen will paste this name to the message input field. *Graphic representation of tips for characteristics in the Clan profile improved. *The PROFILE section of the sidebar menu renamed to ACCOUNT. *Some Missions rebalanced. Bugfixes: *Fixed bug with incorrect sending of friend requests. *Fixed bug with players from a Clan chat channel unable to be included in the black list. *Fixed bug with incorrect keyboard behavior in the chat. *Fixed bug with the absence of an in-battle notification upon Mission completion. *Fixed bug with a notification of adding a blacklisted player to friends. *Fixed bug in effects of vehicles getting hit under water. *Fixed bug fixed with a device hanging up when exiting the game via a dialog box (Android). *Fixed bug with the patch being downloaded from the beginning in case of a lack of space on the device (Android). *Fixed In-game notification and description texts. *Fixed general game client errors and crashes. Category:Changelog (Blitz)